


Just Take My Hand

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Scared Dean, comforting cas, they're on an airplane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This trope is one of the most ridiculous tropes of this fandom. Just kidding, I cannot get enough of these kinds of fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This trope is one of the most ridiculous tropes of this fandom. Just kidding, I cannot get enough of these kinds of fics.

_“Flight 918 with non-stop service to Kansas City is now boarding all rows at gate S10.”_

Dean lets out a shaky sigh as he throws his backpack over his shoulders, clutching onto the boarding pass in his hands. He hands the woman at the counter his boarding pass and he heads down the tunnel towards the plane, heart thumping so hard in his chest he can actually feel it in his throat.

He eventually finds his seat and plops down with a sigh. The man sitting next to him smiles kindly, but continues to read the book in his hands.

The engines roar loudly as they head down the runway, gaining speed until the plane tilts slightly back and ascends into the clouds.

Dean hums ‘Enter Sandman’ to himself to calm down but it’s not helping at all. Especially when the plane decides to encounter some turbulence.

The plane jolts and Dean snaps his eyes shut as he clutches onto his arm rests, continuing to hum Metallica.

The man beside him stops reading his book and looks over at Dean’s arm clutching onto his own arm and he smiles, “So, Metallica, huh?”

Dean lets out a sharp exhale to look at the man beside him, “Y-yeah. It helps calm me down.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be helping because you’re holding onto my arm very tightly and I would like to turn the page of my book,” he laughs lightly.

“Oh, shit,” Dean moves his hand and laughs nervously, “s-sorry."

“No worries. My name is Castiel,” he smiles politely and offers his hand out for Dean.

“Um, I’m Dean,” he takes his hand and shakes it.

“So, Dean, whenever I’m scared, I find that it doesn’t help to think about the thing that I am scared of. So let’s talk about something. Tell me about you. Were you vising San Jose or are you about to visit Kansas City?”

“Look, man…Cas, umm, I really appreciate you trying to help me but, I just need to not talk right now, okay?”

Cas smiles, “If you insist, just know that I’m here for the next couple of hours if you need someone to talk to.”

Dean mumbles under his breath but goes back to humming Metallica.

The flight has been bumpy from the start and Dean has had enough of feeling scared like this and the muscles in his legs and arms are getting sore from being clenched for so long. He takes a deep breath and looks over at Cas, “I was visiting San Jose. Well, not really San Jose. I was in Palo Alto. My little brother goes to Stanford.”

Cas closes the book on his lap and smiles at Dean, “That’s quite impressive of your little brother to be able to attend Stanford. So, I’m assuming you live in Kansas City?”

“Um, no. I actually live in Lawrence,” he lets out a soft gasp when the plane jolts from more turbulence.

Cas raises an eyebrow, “Really? So do I.”

Dean smiles weakly and silently cursing Cas for being so calm when their plane feels like it’s about to drop right out of the sky. But he continues to speak calmly with Dean and they come to find out that they actually only live a 15 minute drive away from each other.

“I can’t believe that I haven’t seen you around town before,” Dean smiles, relaxing a little bit.

“I’m quite surprised, too. It’s not that large of a town and not much happens in it.”

“Yeah,” Dean finds himself drawn to Cas in a way that is…new to him. Sure, he doesn’t have a problem admitting to himself that he finds guys attractive. It’s just that he’s never thought that he could ever meet a guy and actually, probably (hopefully?) want to date him.

They continue to talk for about 30 minutes or so when their conversation is interrupted by the flight attendant, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Yeah, umm…just a beer, please. Cas? You want a beer?” It’s not the most conventional way of asking someone if they want to have a drink with him but, hey, it seems to work because Cas smiles softly and nods his head, “Umm, whiskey, please.”

Dean pays her for the drinks, which are way over priced considering how tiny and ridiculous these bottles are.

He holds his tiny beer bottle in his hand and he looks at the tiny bottle of whiskey in Cas’ hand and laughs, “This is ridiculous,” he nervously rubs the back of his neck, “Usually, when I ask someone to have a drink with me, it’s not this embarrassing.”

“You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, Dean. I’m quite flattered, actually,” he winks and clinks his bottle with Dean’s. Being too stunned and trying to figure out what the hell that just meant, Dean just stares as Cas throws back the small amount of whiskey.

Dean quickly chugs his beer and laughs nervously, “So, uh, you’re reading Vonnegut?” He gestures towards the book on Cas’ lap.

“Yes, he’s one of my favorite authors.”

“Awesome,” he smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to watch a movie, Dean?” He pulls his laptop out and opens it up.

“Sure, uh, what do you have?”

“You can browse what I have. Here,” Cas slides over his laptop and Dean browses and gets really excited when he sees the first movie on the list, “Oh hell yeah, we’re gonna watch Gran Torino."

Cas smiles, “Ah, so you’re a Clint Eastwood fan, too?”

 _‘Holy shit. This guy is perfect. He likes Vonnegut and Eastwood, he’s got a smile that kills, and the most bitchin’ blue eyes I’ve ever seen.’_ Dean thinks to himself.

Cas shares his ear buds and they're sitting kind of awkwardly, the arm rest poking uncomfortably into Dean’s side as he tries to lean over to look at the screen.

“Hey, Cas, um, would it be okay if I moved the arm rest?”

“Sure,” Cas adjusts in the seat and slightly leans against Dean’s shoulder. Dean, of course not having a problem with it, smiles softly and leans into Cas as well.

About halfway through the movie, Dean has an overwhelming desire to reach out for Cas’ hand and hold it. So he does.

Cas looks over at him and intertwines their fingers and they both softly blush but continue to watch the movie.

_“Ladies and gentleman, we have begun our decent into Kansas City. Please stow all carry-on items and we should be on the ground shortly.”_

“Oh God,” Dean breathes, “I totally forgot that we were flying,” and as if on cue, the plane jolts in turbulence again and he starts muttering to himself but Cas quickly squeezes onto Dean’s hand, trying to calm him.

They finally land and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. They have to let go of each other’s hand so they can gather their things together before exiting the plane and once they’ve gotten off the plane, Dean absentmindedly reaches for Cas’ hand as if it was something that he’s done for his whole life. When he realizes this, he looks at Cas thinking that he fucked up somehow but Cas just smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand as they walk through the terminal towards baggage claim.

“So, umm, I don’t want to sound too crazy by saying this but, I’m really glad that I sat next to you today, Cas. I’m actually really fucking happy that Sammy insisted that I fly and not drive,” he laughs nervously.

“You are crazy,” Cas smiles, “but I’m glad too. I was hoping that you would want to maybe get a drink with me? I owe you one extremely small bottle of whiskey and I know of a great bar in Lawrence.”

“Yeah,” Dean blushes, “that would be awesome. Wanna ride with me? My car is parked here. I know that sounds weird and creepy, sorry,” he laughs nervously.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he smiles, “And I would but, my brother is picking me up. Let me give you my phone number,” Dean hands Cas his phone for him to punch the numbers in, “Promise to call me?” Cas looks up at Dean and bites his lip in a nervous manner and Dean can’t stop himself as he leans in to kiss him. It’s a soft peck, leaving them both wanting more.

“I promise,” Dean pulls away from the kiss and smiles softly as he watches Cas climb into the car waiting for him.

Dean walks away with a goofy smile on his face thinking that flying might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you understand the tiny, little Destiel reference I made with the flight number, then four for you. <3


End file.
